Wire to Wire
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: It was a physical release for them, nothing more than that. They were just two warriors, two people, getting rid of all that pent up energy in one of the most primal, natural ways. LeonxCloud


**A/n: Hello! I know I should be writing more of Kryptonite, but I was listening to Wire to Wire by Razorlight and couldn't get the song out of my head, I just had to write a story. So here you go. A short one-shot songfic for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Wire to wire by Razorlight**

* * *

It wasn't as if it was anything special. There wasn't anything there. Just a need, a hunger. Lust, that's what they would both describe it as. Just a way to relieve some of the stress. It was a physical release for them, nothing more than that. They were just two warriors, two people, getting rid of all that pent up energy in one of the most primal, natural ways. There were no feelings involved, just a silent pact between the two, never to speak about, never to reveal their secret. It was just a form of release. That's how it had started anyway.

It just happened one day. The warriors, the blonde and the brunette, back to back, fighting the heartless as always. The infestation at the Dark Depths had been a large one, the enemies strong, but not strong enough. They were felled almost instantly, metal tearing through their weak resistance easily. The battle had taken longer than usual; the amount of enemies had been so vast. But this fight had not satisfied either man. The last heartless stood to face them, and blades were brought down simultaneously, vanquishing the creature with ease. One agonizing second passed between the two men, both stood silent, watching the other. And then a small step, a fistful of shirt, the brunette pulling the blonde against him, capturing his lips instantly in a hungry kiss, all tongue and teeth.

There was no messing. Their clothing was not taken off, it was ripped, cut, falling from their bodies. The two men marked each other's bodies, sucking, biting. They left no inch of skin unexplored, no mark went unnoticed. There was no more foreplay. The brunette quickly prepared the blonde, before thrusting into him. There was nothing emotional about this, it was purely physical. Fast, hard thrusts, the blonde pressed up against the cliff wall, pumping himself in time with the brunette's thrusts. They came in unison, wordlessly; no noise had escaped either man's lips throughout. Their hot breath mingled as the brunette pulled out, leaning against the blonde, pressing him further into the wall. Neither man spoke, a silent understanding between them. A quick potion removed all evidence of their activities as they gathered the tattered remains of their clothing, covering their selves as best as possible before returning to Merlin's, as if nothing had happened.

This happened quite frequently, but none of their "sessions" were as primal as the first. They would spar, and when a winner was found, it would begin. There was more of an order to it now. They would kiss, the winner pushing the loser to the floor, marking his neck, carefully removing both their clothes. There was more of a build up now. There was still no emotion, it was still just a physical thing for the two men, but this was going to change.

The victor of their most recent spar had been the blonde, and he was the one taking the brunette. It was intense, stronger than anything they had ever experienced before. The perfect release. Again they came together, hard and fast thrusts driving the both over the edge. But things changed. The feeling was so immense that the brunette broke their unspoken rules. He called out the blonde's name.

"...Cloud!" the brunette screamed. Said blonde stiffened, withdrawing immediately. In that one instant, with the calling of his name, everything had changed. The first seed of emotion was planted, the first true bond between them placed. In that second, it had become something different, it had taken on a different meaning to both men. They came to the same conclusion at the same time. It couldn't carry on any longer. There was too much risk now.

_**What is love but the strangest of feelings?  
A sin you swallow for the rest of your life?**_

Cloud tried to ignore it, he truly did, but it wouldn't leave him. And his friends certainly weren't helping. Aerith kept bringing the brunette up in random conversations, telling him little things that intrigued him, and he couldn't handle it. He definitely couldn't handle it earlier that morning.

"_You know Cloud? Leon's not himself lately. It seems like, I don't know, like his hearts aching. You're his closest friend Cloud. Talk to him. I'm sure he'll feel better if you give him a helping hand."_

Aerith would have had a breakdown if she had known the images flashing through Cloud's mind as she told him to give Leon a "helping hand". He remembered the last one that he had given him, and it wasn't something that Aerith would deem suitable. The memory made him smirk, but brought everything to the surface again. Cloud had since been sat on the wall overlooking the marketplace, looking at, but not really seeing, the hustle and bustle going on below.

It had been a pathetic attempt at keeping things down anyway, Cloud thought bitterly. Everything around him reminded him so much of Leon, and he knew that his attempts were futile. He had to accept it. And honestly, he didn't find it that hard. He'd been looking for his light, and he'd found it in the unlikeliest of places, but he wouldn't share that with anyone just yet. Heck, he wouldn't even share it with the brunette, not until he was sure.

_**You`ve been looking for someone to believe in  
To love you, until your eyes run dry**_

Leon knew that he hadn't been himself, and he definitely wasn't doing a good job of forgetting. He had been stupid. Calling the blonde's name out, it wasn't right. That wasn't what it was all about. It had been a release for them both, but now it had them even more tightly wound. And it was his stupid fault. He'd ruined it, and now he could never have it back. And that was what upset him the most, against his will.

He was sitting around, lounging in the Crystal Fissure when he'd heard the footsteps. He'd heard them so many times that he instantly knew who it was. He pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them, resting his head on his crossed arms. Cloud wasn't having any of it. He slowly drew his Buster sword, consciously scraping it against the floor. There was nothing better than a good challenge to get Leon out of a slump.

Leon tried to ignore Cloud's provocative actions, he really did, but the challenge was just too much of a pull for him. He grabbed his own blade from where it lay next to him, standing up and facing the blonde warrior.

The fight began immediately, both men equal, neither gaining even the slightest hint of an advantage against the other. Both inflicted wounds on the other, the bright blood flowing freely from various cuts. Neither man cared. The adrenaline was pumping; they could not feel the pain. A particularly strong clash of weapons, blades only caught just as they were going to slice into each other's arms. This time they felt the sharp sting of pain, the deep gash across their arms. Both men stopped instantly, dropping their weapons. They took note of each other, smirking like they had in times long passed, noticing that they both bore the same scar. And they knew that it would scar. It was too deep to be completely healed, yet neither man was particularly bothered. They were pleased by another bond that had formed between them.

_**She lives on disillusion road  
We go where the wild blood flows  
On our bodies we share the same scar  
Love me, wherever you are**_

_**How do you love with fate full of rust?  
How do you turn what the savage take?  
You`ve been looking for someone you can trust  
Who will love you, again and again**_

It was noticeable when Cloud and Leon had put their differences behind them. Or rather, that they made it seem that way. Honestly there were no differences, but neither wanted to admit to the other that they could feel something. They hadn't resumed their previous activities, keeping their physical release to combat only, but neither man could deny the urges they sometimes felt. Cloud would see Leon cleaning up a cut, and would want to help, he would feel it welling up inside of him, the feelings wanting to burst free from their shaky restraints. Leon sometimes thought that he could see the emotions in Cloud's eyes, but they would be gone as quickly as they appeared.

They stayed with their normal routines, neither wanting to break first. They couldn't admit it. They had never felt such things before, and truth be told; neither had bothered with their emotions much before. They were just two stoic men, set in their ways until the end of their days, and neither wanted to change that for something that was so uncertain for them.

_**How do you love in a house without feelings?  
How do you turn what that savage take?  
I`ve been looking for someone to believe in  
Love me, again and again**_

_**She lives by disillusions close  
We go where the wild blood flows  
On our bodies, we share the same scar**_

"Cloud?" Aerith's voice drifted through the halls, reaching his keen ears. He silently made his way to her.

"Yes Aerith?" he asked quietly. He wasn't particularly fond of the look in her eye; he could tell that she had something planned. Maybe she'd picked up on what Cloud had been trying so desperately to hide; Aerith was annoying like that. She was lovely, yes, but she sure did know how to meddle. And Cloud knew almost immediately what was coming.

"Cloud. You're hiding things from me. I'm not silly. You have that aura, one that you can't hide from me. So let me help you out a little," she smiled softly.

"And how do you propose to do that?" he asked, more icily than he had intended to. He almost flinched at his on tone of voice. What the hell was Leon doing to him?

"Come on Cloud. You're in love."

Cloud spluttered, choking on the air around him.

"Love?" he croaked, coughing loudly. Aerith chuckled, patting him on the back. She nodded, and he knew that what she said was true. It had always been there between them, just hidden away. That's why they'd started in the first place. Their bodies had been trying to show them their feelings, trying to find a way to make them realize it. And strangely, Cloud didn't find this revelation all that shocking. He couldn't, after all, he'd known it all along, and he just refused to accept it. But not anymore, and he was sure as hell going to make Leon realize it too.

"He does love you back Cloud," Aerith said knowingly. Cloud felt himself smile, truly smile, for the first time in a long while. He backed down the corridor, heading towards a certain brunette's room.

"Thanks Aerith."

_**How do you love on a night without feelings?  
She says "love, i hear sound, i see fury"  
She says "love`s not a hostile condition"**_

Leon woke with a start, hand instantly gripping his Gunblade. He felt no hostility from the unwelcome presence in his room, but he couldn't be certain. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he focused in on his visitor. Oh, he thought. Leon had been wrong. _This _visitor was definitely welcome.

"Clo..." he found himself cut off, Cloud crushing his lips against his own. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't building up to anything else. It was just a kiss for the sake of it. And lord did it make Leon's heart throb. The pulled away slowly, not breaking eye contact once. Leon reached forwards, capturing Cloud's hand and lacing their fingers together. He smiled softly at the blonde.

"Cloud, I..." he started.

"I know," Cloud cut in. "So do I."

Leon found himself blushing when Cloud gently cupped his face. His sweet breath blew across his face, drawing Leon in. They kissed again, another soft one, slow but passionate, all their emotion placed into it. It wasn't a physical thing. It never had been, and Leon was glad.

"Always and forever?" he asked timidly. Cloud understood the question, kissing his nose lightly.

"Always and forever."

__

**Love me, wherever you are**

_**Love me, wherever you are  
Love me, wherever you are  
Wherever you are**_

**

* * *

****A/n: So there you go. Hope you enjoyed that. I didn't match the song as well as I wanted it to, and I know the gender reference is wrong, but oh well. I'll get back to work on Kryptonite now (although suffering a little bit of writer's block with that story). R&R please, it would be much appreciated**

**x x x**


End file.
